


Magically Dorklicious

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A girl has a magical encounter on the street.





	Magically Dorklicious

Walking to work sucked. Especially when it was barely above 40 degrees. As a bitter, squat girl was experiencing yet again.

 

“Take the waitress job, Amethyst. It’ll only be a few months before you find something better, Amethyst. I swear, one of these I’m gonna pop that Peridot.”

 

As she trudged along to her boring job, a voice caught her attention.

 

“THIEF!”

 

She stopped and looked around. Only to discover she was the apparent thief. As proclaimed by some dorky girl standing behind a folding table.

 

“Yes, you. You’re a thief. A daring one indeed!”

 

Amethyst glared and approached her table.

 

“Who are you calling a thief, geek?”

 

The odd girl pushed her glasses up, smirking.

 

“Why, just check your pockets and behold.”

 

Eyeing the stranger suspiciously, she reached into her left pocket. And to her surprise, there was something there. She produced a small paper cutout in the shape of a…

 

“See? You’ve stolen my heart. A rather impressive feat, I must say.”

 

Amethyst stood there confused, looking from the paper heart, to this odd stranger.

 

“That is my way of flirting, dear-heart. I am the Amazing Sardonyx. Might I inquire your name?”

 

Amethyst finally regained her bearings.

 

“Amethyst. How did you slip this in my pocket?”

 

She snapped her fingers, producing a rose from seemingly nowhere.

 

“Magic, my dear Amethyst. And a good magician never reveals her secrets. Where are you off to on this rather brisk day?”

 

Amethyst suddenly remembered where she was heading.

 

“Work! I gotta split!”

 

She took off like a rocket, the street-side magician smiling.

 

“She just ran off with my heart.”

**The next day**

“Is that Amethyst I spy? Wonderful morning, darling.”

 

It was 2 degrees colder than it was yesterday. But that didn’t seem to faze Sardonyx one bit.

 

“Why are you standing out here? It’s cold as balls, and you’re here performing tricks for total strangers.”

 

Sardonyx emitted a laugh straight from a bad anime.

 

“Because it’s fun, dear-heart. I could be at home right now. Instead, I stand here at my simple table, hoping to brighten some persons day with a smile and a show.”

 

She clapped her hands together, producing a shiny purple stone.

 

“A beautiful amethyst, for a beautiful Amethyst.”

 

Amethyst adjusted her scarf. Her face felt a little red. And she didn’t think it was from the cold.

 

“Uh…see ya later. I don’t wanna be late.”

 

This became a common occurrence over the next few weeks. As Amethyst trudged to her thankless job, she chatted with this dorky street performer.

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, Sardy. What do you do for a living? No way this pays the bills.”

 

She rubbed her hands together, producing a $100 bill.

 

“Well, I don’t really have a career, per-se. My family is very well off. But the rich girl life can get so monotonous. Thank the heavens above I discovered the fine art of magic.” 

 

Amethyst smiled.

 

“Well, I’m glad you shun those mansions and caviar feasts to have fun with us common folk. I gotta bounce. I’ll see you…”

 

Before she could leave, Sardy cleared her throat.

 

“Amethyst…I was wondering if you’d like to join me this weekend for a date. It doesn’t have to be fancy or anything. But I’d love a nice dinner.”

 

Amethyst simply nodded.

 

“You’re on. Oh, and check your pocket.”

 

Sardy raised an eyebrow. Reaching into her pocket and producing.

 

“Well, look at that. Looks like you stole my heart.”


End file.
